Can I Lick Your Boat?
by LizzyBird
Summary: Boat: n. a vessel for transport by water, constructed to provide buoyancy by excluding water and shaped to give stability and permit propulsion. Simple. At least... that's what I think it is. Oneshot. Slight Amuto. T, in case anyone's a pervert ;P.


**LizzyBird: Heyy!! It's time for a quick one-shot I thought of on my way home from school today!!! **

**Ikuto: Hmm… so, it seems I'll be… licking Amu's boat today?**

**Amu: My… boat?**

**LizzyBird: Yupp!!**

**Amu: I'm so confused…**

**LizzyBird: On with the one-shot!**

**Amu: LizzyBird does not own Shugo Chara!, it's characters… or a boat…**

**LizzyBird: Depends on what you mean by boat. ;P**

**Amu: Ehh!?**

* * *

Amu was sitting in her room at her desk, doing homework. She was in the middle of some strange Geometry problem:

In a quadrilateral ABCD, P and R are the midpoints of AB and CD respectively. Also Q and S are points on the sides BC and DA respectively such that BQ = 2QC and DS = 2SA. Prove that the area of the quadrilateral PQRS equals S/2 where S is the area of the quadrilateral ABCD.

All of a sudden, she heard a sliding at her balcony door, and a chilled breeze blow in. She looked up to see Ikuto walking into her room.

"Um. Ikuto? What are you doing here?" Amu asked, confused. She really didn't need to be bothered by him right now. She HAD to get this problem done, it was the last one!

"Oh, hey, I was just wondering…" Ikuto said. Then in a completely normal voice, he asked: "Can I lick your boat?"

Amu stared at him, perplexed. "My… boat? What do you mean?"

Ikuto just stared back at her. "What I said. Can I lick your boat?"

_What could he possibly mean by that?_ She thought. While she pondered over the possibilities, a blush started to form on her face. "Kyaa! Pervert!" She suddenly yelled, throwing books at him.

Ikuto chuckled. "Pervert? What did you think I meant? I think you're the perverted kid around here" He smiled a genuine smile. "Trust me, I didn't mean for it to sound like however you thought it meant. I think?" He looked confused.

Amu just blushed harder. "Oh. Well then…" _Oh, what the heck. It couldn't hurt to say yes, could it?_ "Sure. I guess you can… lick my boat."

Then Ikuto's smile turned into a seductive smirk. "Oh, so Amu likes it when I lick her boat, eh?"

Amu blushed darker than she already was, if that's even possible. "Hey, wait… I thought you said it wasn't like that! Pervert!"

Ikuto's seductive smirk changed into a devious one. "Wasn't like what? I only meant boat, what were you thinking?"

Amu was starting to get peeved now. "You! I just! Ugh! You can't just ask something like that! You can't lick my boat anymore now!"

Ikuto-once again-changed his facial expression. He now put on a sad puppy-dog face. Or, well, in his case, a sad little kitten. "But Amu-chan… you said I could… I really didn't mean to make you so mad."

Amu's heart melted. He can be so cute when he's like this! "Aww… fine… I guess if you really didn't mean it like that, then I guess you can lick my… boat."

Ikuto gained his devious smirk yet again. "Oh? So Amu really _does_ like getting her boat licked, huh?"

Amu, pissed, was sick of this. "WHAT THE HECK IS A BOAT!?"

Ikuto only looked at her with pity and concern. "Wow Amu. How could you not know what a boat is? It's like... a small ship."

Amu blushed, out of embarrassment and anger. "Why you! Get out! Now!" She screamed, pointing out the balcony door.

Ikuto put on a seductive smile. "Okay then, my little _Amu-koi_, I'll be back later to…" he whispered in her ear, "_lick your boat_."

Amu was a fire truck red. "I-I… I… oh-kay… wait, what!?" she exclaimed, as he jumped off the balcony into the trees, hopping them on his way back to wherever he came from.

_What the heck could he POSSIBLY mean by licking my boat! That pervert! But wait… maybe I'M the pervert… after all, he said it didn't mean anything like that… agh!! This is all so confusing!_

She never finished that geometry problem.

* * *

**LizzyBird: Aaand… done!**

**Amu: o.O**

**Ikuto: What the fudge was that!?**

**Amu: WHAT DOES HE MEAN LICK MY BOAT!!**

**LizzyBird and Ikuto: I don't know, what do you think it means?**

**Amu: *blushes* Uhh…**

**LizzyBird and Ikuto: *smirks* Pervert.**

**Amu: Ughh!!**

**Ikuto: Please review!**

**LizzyBird: Let me know what you think a boat is!**


End file.
